Super Smash Bros Ultimate: Life and Battles in the Smash Mansion
by Krosshair
Summary: After the Smashers' triumph over the forces of light and dark, the fifth Super Smash Brothers tournament had finally begun. Without having the fate of the world on their shoulders, the Smashers simply want to relax, while sometimes engaging in wacky shenanigans. Like before, this takes place in the same AU as my previous Smash stories.
1. The Long Overdue Celebration

**These oneshots are not chronologically accurate, with the only consistencies being that it takes place after the World of Light and is part of the AU I've been working on the last couple of months.**

* * *

"And without further ado, the fifth Super Smash Brothers tournament begins tomorrow!"

All the Smashers let out a cheer of elation at that announcement, ready for the tournament to _finally_ begin after the three months of mandatory recovery both of the hands had suggested. The actual reconstruction itself was rather shaky, as all of the floats of Pokémon in the sky had mysteriously disappeared, Sector Z had been sealed away, a portion of Planet Zebes had been closed off, part of the Mushroom Kingdom was rendered inaccessible, the Icicle Mountain had strangely vanished, two of Mr. Game & Watch's personal handhelds had been destroyed, Mute City had been shut down for temporary repairs, Rumble Falls had been blown apart thanks to Galeem and Dharkon's infighting, the maze that Pac-Man had been imprisoned in was sealed off by Dharkon, Princess Peach had declared Rainbow Road off-limits for fighting, as it presented great risk to the racers, Ridley and Samus had blown apart the Pyrosphere in one of their fights in the Dark Realm, the Orbital Gate had been destroyed by a stray attack from Galeem, Donkey Kong had put his foot down and refused to sacrifice yet another jungle to the tournament, and Yoshi had simply closed the story book that the Woolly World resided in, making it disappear.

In spite of that, the Smashers remained in high spirits, and decided to host a party at the Mansion's bar to commemorate their conquering of both light and dark. Master Hand watched the seventy-plus Smashers walk out of the auditorium, and muttered to himself, "I really love hosting this tournament..."

"What was that, brother?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

Wolf, surprisingly, was the one that led the charge into the bar, and he sprinted right to Brewster, almost snarling, "Lon Lon Milk. NOW!"

"A cup or a bottle?"

"Give me a freaking jug!"

Brewster obliged, before saying, "Enjoy your drink while it's warm... coo."

Wolf ran off to one of the booths in the back to enjoy his drink in peace. Mario and Dr. Mario walked in, the latter talking about attempting to mass produce a hangover cure, while the former was jotting down notes on what was needed for the drink. As they walked by, the Smashers heard, "Some Megavitamins... specifically blue-red and blue-blue, Tornado Tonion rings, and a banana."

As some of the Smashers retched in disgust, Dr. Mario glared at the crowd, and snapped back, "Then don't come to me in the morning when you're all hung over."

As Stefano and his cousin walked upstairs, the rest of the Smashers began to order their drinks, Brewster being scarily efficient in distributing them to the Smashers. Cloud, holding an Elixir-infused soda, looked at Bowser, and asked, "Um... is it safe for a plant to be drinking _poison_?"

Bowser stopped wolfing down TNT Drumsticks, looked down at the Piranha Plant, who was drinking a can of concentrated Venoshock, and said, "Yeah, this is actually standard protocol for the Koopa Kingdom's Piranha Plants." As Cloud's jaw dropped, Bowser continued, "I don't know what Peach has been feeding the ones on her side of the Mushroom Land, but whatever it is, it's not enough for them to sustain themselves. They look so pale and sickly whenever I try and kidnap her..."

As Cloud listened in half-disgust, half-interest, Luigi walked past them in a waiter's outfit and towards where Ness, Evan, Sonic, and Lucas sat, and passed them their food. Ness immediately began attacking his steak and fries, and Luigi smiled in amusement, remembering that the kid had always been a big eater ever since the first tournament eleven years ago, before walking back to the kitchen. Wario had raided the kitchen's garlic supply, which caused Luigi to bang his head on the counter several times in frustration before he felt something brush against his shoulder, and a soothing voice asking, "Feel better yet, coo?"

"Yeah, sorry Brewster..."

* * *

Isaac had ordered himself a Proxian beer, and sat himself at the bar, ordering a nice, hot meal. Matthew sat with Joker at one of the booths, the latter drinking another coffee, while Matthew played with his food in boredom before asking Joker, "So, what's your big quest? Damn near everyone in the Mansion has their adventures recorded in the Mansion's library, and I'm currently in the middle of Yoshi's..."

Joker, now in his civilian clothes, answered with, "Well, I had to... take the hearts of people."

"Wait, so you MURDERED them?!"

"No, no, no, not like that! In a metaphorical sense! What I meant by taking one's heart is that we take away the negative qualities of a person."

As Matthew nodded in understanding, Joker continued, "The first one of my targets was a sexual predator, and he..."

Having heard enough information just from those words, Matthew was now eager to change the subject, and he asked Joker, "So... how's your love life?"

"Oh, it's actually not bad. I'm dating this girl called Makoto, what about you?"

Thinking of his time with Sveta, Matthew dreamily recalled, "My girlfriend means the world to me. She's the queen of a nation of what you people call werebeasts, and I really doubt that I could've handled both the Grave Eclipse and the Mourning Moon without her."

"This girlfriend of yours... she seems very close to you."

As Joker and Matthew continued their conversation regarding romantic relationships, Yoshi and the Pokémon were all seated together at a roundtable, and the dinosaur began the conversation by holding up a sign that read, "What's Unova like?"

Lucario said, _"It's actually not that bad... coming from Sinnoh, I thought that the increased number of industrial sites would've bothered me a lot, but Nimbasa City's a whole lot of fun with its amusement park."_

Giving a grateful nod, Yoshi wrapped his tongue around a papaya, swallowing it whole; flesh, seeds, and all. The other Pokémon watched with awe, while Mewtwo gave off a slight noise of disgust. Incineroar socked Mewtwo on the arm, and motioned for him to watch a story that Yoshi was drawing out on a marker board; which was detailing his father's quest to save the seven Star Children from Kamek and Bowser.

Banjo was eating a pizza with Kazooie and Diddy Kong, while Donkey Kong was in the middle of munching on a banana. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw K. Rool absolutely decimate what he assumed was a plate of meat, and he rolled his eyes in annoyance, before reaching over and stealing a slice of pizza from the box. Dark Samus, being an alien lifeform attached to a suit, had no need to eat, but from the noises Donkey Kong heard coming from the bathroom, he assumed that the parasite was unloading surplus Phazon into the toilet. Shuddering in disgust, he walked away from there and sat in the closest booth he could find, which, much to his dismay, was K. Rool's booth. Sitting down, he and K. Rool silently glared at each other as Pit and Palutena watched in amusement.

"Did I mention to you that King K. Rool hates bananas?"

Pit's eyes widened at the revelation, and he exclaimed, "He HATES bananas?! But Lady Palutena, then why would he steal their Banana Hoard?"

Palutena's expression darkened, and she said, "He wanted to starve the Kong clan so he and his Kremlings could move onto Donkey Kong Island."

Bayonetta walked by with a glass of wine, and she drawled, "Hello, angel boy."

Palutena assumed a protective stance in front of Pit, and she snapped, "What do you want, Bayonetta?"

"Oh, nothing, he's cute when he's nervous." Behind Palutena, Pit's face turned tomato red with embarrassment.

With that, Bayonetta walked away.

* * *

By the end of the night, most of the Smashers save for Luigi, Snake, Wii Fit Trainer, and the Belmonts were passed out, either from the alcohol or exhaustion (or in Donkey Kong and King K. Rool's case, knocking each other out after yet another argument). The latter three headed off to bed, and Luigi muttered to himself, "Mama mia..." before walking upstairs to where his cousin and Mario had gone to work on a hangover cure. Opening the door, he saw Geno attempting to use Geno Boost to increase the effectiveness and shelf life of the medicine. Luigi walked over to Mario and Dr. Mario, hugged the both of them, and asked, "So, you need me on clean-up?"

"No, no, I can-a do it, Luigi. Just pass-a me the Poltergust."

"Mario, are you sure you know how to use that thing?"

"Don't worry, Weeg, I can-a do this!"

Strapping the Poltergust 5000 to his back, Mario walked downstairs to clean up the bar. Once he had gone, Luigi looked at Stefano, before nervously saying, "He knows how to use it, right?"

Dr. Mario said nothing.

"Right?"

Upon hearing the sound of glass breaking downstairs, Luigi, holding the Poltergust G-00, ran down the stairs in a panic, yelling, "MARIO! Don't try and vacuum glass with that!"

Turning to Geno, Dr. Mario asked, "So, what was Mario like on your adventure?"

Geno, after a bit of thought, answered with, "Mario was pretty much like how the Mushroom Kingdom views him now."

"So, a charismatic leader?"

"Yes, but during our quest, he argued with Bowser a lot. It even got to the point that we almost got kicked out of Bowser's Keep because of him almost beating up Bowser for insulting Luigi."

While Stefano smiled at Mario's display of care, he asked in confusion, "Wait, Bowser's _Keep_?"

"Yes, our quest was in the Mushroom Valley."

"Mushroom Valley?"

"The former location of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Geno finished using Geno Boost, and he passed the mixture over to Dr. Mario. Looking at the electric blue liquid inside, he gave Geno a nod of approval before uncorking the bottle to take a sniff. Despite the fact that his eyes were watering really badly from the smell, he closed the bottle and put it back in his medicinal fridge, with numerous bottles of the same drink placed in a neat row.

"That reminds me, Pichu needs its Pokérus vaccination soon."

* * *

Snake had finished carrying the kids to their rooms, and walked back into the bar to see Luigi having carefully taken apart his vacuum cleaner in order to empty out various shards of glass that had gotten stuck in there. Next to him, Mario had a look of sheepishness on his face, and motioned for Snake to head upstairs while he helped Luigi. Snake did so, and he found Dr. Mario and Geno waiting for him at the former's desk, and the latter said, "Ah, good day to you, Snake! Would you mind taking these to the Smashers downstairs?"

Dr. Mario pulled out a platter of numerous cups that contained an electric blue liquid and emanated a weird odor. As Snake pinched his nose in disgust, Dr. Mario said, "We had to use Tornado Tonion rings, that's why they smell like that, and you're also not drunk, so that's why the smell's more noticeable." Handing Snake a clothespin to pinch his nose with, Dr. Mario handed Snake the platter of drinks, and then sent him downstairs to give the drinks to the passed-out Smashers.

Wario woke up with a splitting headache, before catching a glimpse of Snake passing around a strange blue drink, a cup of which sat right in front of him. Not noticing anything wrong, he downed the drink in one gulp, and slowly, his senses began to return to him. Grabbing his hat, he walked out of the bar, most likely in search of some food. The Smashers that did consume alcohol, those being Isaac, Bayonetta, Fox, Falco and Samus among others, downed the drink without thinking twice, before they began to regain their senses by first retching in disgust and then making a break for the bathroom. Those who _didn't_ , instead took one whiff of the drink and ran out of the bar because of the terrible smell. Dr. Mario watched the bar clear out with a look of amusement of his face, before pulling out the Poltergust 3000 and saying, "Well, I'd say you're dismissed, David. Enjoy the rest of the day, because Master Hand's most likely going to delay the tournament so that everyone can recover from last night's party."

Dr. Mario grabbed a nearby rag, and began using the Poltergust 3000 to spray water at the nearest stain to assist in cleanup.

* * *

 **So this marks the beginning of the oneshot series I mentioned all the way back in December.**

 **There's a _Mega Man X7_ reference in there somewhere. ****As for Doc, the World of Light story I did establishes him as Mario's cousin. Isaac's 20, and Matthew's 17, hence why Isaac is drinking and Matt isn't.**


	2. How to Perform Hard Reads

**The Smash Mansion library contains such treasures like Rosalina's storybook, the book leading to the Paperverse, the books for _Yoshi's Story_ and _Yoshi's Woolly World_ , and records of every single fighter in the Mansion, among other things.**

* * *

Pit reluctantly opened the door to the Mansion's library, and upon stepping in, he looked around with a mix of awe and intimidation. The place was filled with shelves upon shelves of books, some of them being about as thick as Pittoo's Electroshock Arm. Situating himself in the beginner's section, he internally groaned at the fact that Lady Palutena was making him spend two hours in there _per day_. Deciding to make the most of his time (and still nursing injuries from his match with Pichu), Pit picked a random book from the shelves without looking, and found himself holding _The Toad and the Slippa_.

"One... hay? Bay? May? Oh, this is hopeless! I need to learn how to read so that Pittoo'll stop teasing me about this!"

Next to him, Villager was reading _How to Pay Off Loans Relatively Quickly by Tom Nook_ , and he shushed Pit before sticking his nose back into the book. Rosalina was reading the storybook that detailed her past to the gaggle of children that resided in the Mansion, and Pit was surprised to see Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings among the children there. Putting the book back on the shelf, Pit decided to just sit at one of the desks in there, content to just spend the two hours doing nothing. The sound of something slamming in front of him made him jump, exclaiming, "I wasn't sleeping, I swear!" Looking up, he saw Matthew sitting across from him with a pile of thick books next to him, already halfway through his first one. Looking at the Adept in shock, Pit asked, "How did you get so good at reading?"

Putting a bookmark in _Smasher Histories: Yoshi, The Dinosaur Who Shaped History_ , Matthew looked at the angel before replying, "It's just a matter of finding the right book sometimes. Though some people do struggle to get into reading here, most of them find the right book, and before they know it, they've been reading for hours on end. In fact, I'll get you some books right now, how about that?"

Pit responded with, "Sure," and Matthew went deep into the advanced section, which worried the angel. After about five minutes, Matthew returned with a stack of five thick books and dumped them in front of Pit, who blanched.

Matthew curtly replied with, "That's the _Sun Saga_. If you're intimidated by how thick the books are, don't worry, they're actually pretty simple." Just as Pit opened his mouth to respond, Matthew cut him off with, "And if you're wondering if I can read minds, then that's a no. You'll have to get my girlfriend for that." Pit closed his mouth immediately, and opened the first book. Expecting it to be filled with text, he was surprised to find an incredibly well done illustration next to the first set of text. Pressing on, he began to read the book...

* * *

" _The saga of the Golden Sun begins long before the fateful event happened over Mount Aleph and the village of Vale._

 _The relics that could release the Golden Sun were hidden within a temple known as Sol Sanctum._ _Then came the day that the villagers Garet, Isaac, and Jenna set out to meet the local scholar of Alchemy._ _They stumbled across strangers in the shadows who desired to possess the relics of the temple._ _They rushed to find the scholar Kraden, who said they had to find out if Sol Sanctum had been breached._ _Though only priests were allowed inside, Kraden and his friends dared to enter the temple to find out the truth._ _The traps they found within the temple should have scared them away, but its mysteries lured them ever deeper._

 _But what they truly couldn't resist was the spirit of adventure._ _Their final destination took them to the heart of the mountain where the relics of the temple had been hidden._ _Their moment of wonder was interrupted by the arrival of thieving fiends!_ _They'd duped Kraden into solving the temple's riddles for them!_ _Their guide was Felix, none other than Jenna's brother, who was thought drowned during a storm in Vale three years earlier, along with his own parents and Isaac's father, Kyle._ _The thieves stole Jenna and Kraden away..._ _and then stole the legendary relics from Sol Sanctum... the Elemental Stars, which housed the devastating power of Alchemy._

 _Isaac and Garet were left to fend for themselves in the relic chamber._ _Their exit was cut off. They couldn't leave the chamber!_ _The mountain began to shake angrily, awoken by the loss of the elemental relics._ _Magma began to bubble and gush. Mount Aleph was, in truth, a slumbering volcano!_ _Isaac and Garet were trapped!_ _Just as it seemed like it was over for the two young Adepts, the protector of Sol Sanctum, the godlike Wise One, had appeared, coming to their rescue!_ _The Wise One explained that a nightmare had been put into motion by the theft of the Elemental Stars._

 _Four lighthouses, which had sealed away the apocalyptic power of Alchemy, could now be powered back up!_ _The lighthouses could be reignited with their matching Elemental Stars..._ _unleashing Alchemy upon the world._ _After telling of ancient catastrophes averted... and a new one soon to begin..._ _the Wise One teleported Isaac and Garet safely out of the mountain, back up to the temple entrance._ _They were saved from the volcanic wrath of Mount Aleph, setting into motion a massive quest that would last a year."_

* * *

Pit finished the book with a satisfied smile on his face, and looked behind him when he heard Rosalina still reading her story. The galactic watcher, though her voice faltered a bit, read, _"'I want to go home! I want to go home right now!' The girl burst into tears, and the Lumas didn't know what to do. 'I want to go home! I want to go back to my house by the hill! I want to see my mother!' The girl was shouting now, her face wet with tears. 'But I know she's not there! I knew all along that she wasn't out there in the sky! Because...because...'_

 _'She's sleeping under the tree on the hill!' The girl's cries echoed through the stars, and a hush fell over the area."_

When Rosalina looked up from their story, she saw that there was not a dry eye in her audience, with Lucas, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings in particular bawling their eyes out. Closing the book, she said, "Well, that's enough for today. I'll take you back to your rooms, and in the case of the eight of you, I'll take you to Bowser."

As Pit walked to the counter to check out the rest of the _Sun Saga_ , the librarian turned around, which caused him to let out a scream of alarm. Bayonetta, in a casual outfit, playfully ribbed him with, "Oh, what's the matter, angel boy? Not used to me in a... casual outfit? Or would you like to see a little less?" Pit meekly handed her his Fighter Pass, and Bayonetta checked out the books before teasing, "Don't lose those books, or I just might come after you..."

Pit swallowed, but before he left, he asked, "Why are you working at the library?"

Shrugging, Bayonetta said, "A little extra cash never hurts, does it?" Pit, not wanting to be in her presence any longer, left the library and walked to his room.

Rosalina knocked on Bowser's door, with the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. neatly lined up behind her. Once Bowser opened his door, Junior and the Koopalings tackled him down, hugging him and crying at the same time. Once he had gotten the eight of them to go to sleep, he turned to Rosalina and snarled, "What the hell did you do to them, Rosa?"

Rosalina chuckled, before responding with, "I just told them a bedtime story, it's no big deal..."

"And what makes you think you're qualified to deal with my kids like that?!"

"Bowser, I've been around for _ages_ before your conception. It's not like I don't know how to handle kids." With that, Rosalina floated off to her room, thankful that she hadn't let it slip that she was the one responsible for the blessing that made Bowser one of the seven Star Children.

* * *

The next morning, Pit woke up, having gotten a decent night's sleep for the first time in quite a while. Grabbing the second volume of the _Sun Saga_ , he went downstairs to get some breakfast. Upon receiving his food, he wolfed it down in no time flat, before, to the shock of everyone except Bayonetta, Villager, and Matthew, pulling out the _Sun Saga, Volume II_ , and beginning to read...

* * *

 _"The day after Mount Aleph erupted, Isaac and Garet left Vale, with the Mars Star in their possession._ _They began their quest to get the Elemental Stars back, a_ _nd, of course, to rescue the kidnapped Jenna and Kraden from their captors._ _Jenna's brother, Felix, who had turned traitor on Vale, had to be stopped._ _As they traveled across the continent, the two heroes met others who joined their party._ _The Jupiter Adept known as Ivan was next to join. Along with his power over the skies, he could read people's minds._

 _T_ _he three Adepts journeyed onward..._ _enduring trials of their heroism throughout the continent..._ _until they finally arrived in Imil, where they found the first Elemental Lighthouse._ _Here they met Mia, who had devoted her life to caring for the sick and elderly of Imil._ _Mia was also one of few members of her family still alive to look after the lighthouse, the one devoted to the water element._ _Unfortunately, by the time Mia and the heroes entered the lighthouse, they found its beacon already lit._ _Someone had beaten them there, someone who'd helped reignite its fire._

 _This intruder was Mia's cousin, Alex. As another surviving member of her family, Alex was a Mercury Adept, like Mia._ _His betrayal of his people meant failure for the heroes as well. They could not stop the beacon from being lit._ _Isaac and the party had traveled so far, yet their journey had been in vain._ _Mia was bound by duty to join Isaac and his friends._ _She knew that her cousin would stop at nothing to ignite all of the lighthouses._ _Together, they could perhaps stop Felix, Alex, Saturos, and Menardi, the four fiends who had the same mad ambition._ _The party was now four strong, and the Adepts renewed the chase!_

* * *

Pit closed the book, and when he looked up, Pittoo and Palutena were staring at him, utterly dumbfounded at the fact that he had managed to finish a book. Before they could say anything, Bayonetta walked on by, and whispered to Palutena, "I think he's doing a good job." Pit then walked back to his room to continue reading the books, as he had no matches that day. Before he could get started on the third book, however, he heard two loud knocks on his door, and expecting it to be Bayonetta trying to scare him for kicks, he was actually a little surprised when he saw Pittoo walk into his room and grab one of the books on his nightstand.

After Pit asked him why he had come to his room, Pittoo gruffly replied with, "Just making sure you're not bullshitting us when it comes to this." Upon seeing that Pit had indeed read through the first book (with some minor creases from Pit's clumsy attempts to flip through pages quickly), he socked Pit in the shoulder and congratulated him, saying, "Nice reading, Pit-stain..." before leaving. Pit, though confused, pulled out the _Sun Saga, Volume III_ , and began to read once more...

* * *

 _"In pursuit of Felix and Alex, the heroes entered lands that brimmed with mystery._ _They met foreign peoples whose lives were tossed and turned by the fates of those terrible times._ _But no matter what hurdles stood in the heroes' way, still they found a way forward._ _In their travels, one thing was clear: the rising tide of chaos!_ _The Mercury Lighthouse, they guessed, was causing all these problems with its fluid, chaotic influence!_ _But the waves of monsters that they fought…_ _all fell before their valor, giving the heroes greater confidence!_

 _After reaching Tolbi, the greatest city of Angara, they crossed a bridge for another continent!_ _The heroes entered Gondowan and braved its vast deserts._ _In time, they fought their way to the city of Lalivero, home to the Venus Lighthouse._ _They were ready to face the dangers of the second lighthouse!_

 _Unfortunately, Alex and his party had already beaten them there._ _The Venus Lighthouse, emerging from the desert sands, was even more mysterious than the Mercury Lighthouse._ _The climb up the Venus Lighthouse was fraught with peril, but at long last the heroes caught up with the fiends._ _But they didn't find Felix or Alex waiting for them at the top._ _They instead came face-to-face with Saturos and Menardi, whose power had increased exponentially since the Mercury Lighthouse._

 _In a brutal battle, the heroes narrowly defeated the the dangerous duo. But… t_ _hey couldn't stop the Venus Lighthouse from being activated, and t_ _here was a shocking release of its elemental earth power which turned Saturos and Menardi into a monstrous two-headed dragon! After the defeat of Saturos and Menardi and their subsequent deaths, t_ _he Venus Lighthouse began to collapse!_ _As it crumbled, Felix lost his grip on one of his captives, Sheba, the priest of Lalivero. He dove after her._ _The two vanished into the waves far below the lighthouse…_

 _Shortly after, the heroes ventured to Crossbone Isle after hearing rumors of a highly coveted treasure being buried in the ship of the legendary pirate, Deadbeard. After a grueling battle, the Adepts toppled the skeletal terror, and managed to claim the treasure of Crossbone Isle, a Cleric's Ring, for themselves."_

* * *

Upon finishing the third book, Pit took the fourth volume, its cover being a striking shade of cyan, and began to read...

* * *

 _"Isaac and his friends survived the destruction around Lalivero._ _They soon continued their hunt on an ancient boat bound for the Eastern Sea._ _Though still in pursuit of those who had kidnapped Jenna... t_ _hey had also been given a new mission by the ruler of Tolbi._ _Above all, this ruler wanted to find the lost land of the ancients, Lemuria._ _Their search took them far and wide. What they soon found shocked them all... t_ _hey caught wind of the news that Felix and Sheba were still alive._

 _The scoundrel and his captive had survived the collapse of the Venus Lighthouse._ _Isaac heard first that Felix's journey had taken him to Izumo._ _Word was that Felix and his party had defeated the legendary serpent of Izumo...band saved a village._ _And Felix had also caught up with the notorious pirate known as Briggs... and given him a thrashing._ _Such heroism... from Felix?_

 _Then, word reached them that he had braved the Ankohl ruins to gain its treasures._ _It was at that point that Isaac set their course for the third lighthouse._ _They came to the continent of Atteka, the home of the Jupiter Lighthouse._ _Isaac and the group were eager to catch up with Felix._ _But Felix's party was well ahead of them. They had already reached the lighthouse._ _In their frustration, Isaac and his friends made a foolish error... t_ _hey walked right into a trap._ _But not one set by Felix._

 _Karst and Agatio, two warriors from Prox, a remote tribal village of Mars Adepts, had ensnared them._ _The warriors from Prox had drawn everyone into their scheme to restart the lighthouses...for their own reasons._ _The true fiends behind everything believed they could achieve their goals and finish off the heroes in one master stroke._ _But just as the final blow began to fall, an unexpected hero rose to save the day: the wayward son of Vale, Felix._ _The Proxians fled the scene shortly after._

 _Isaac and his friends were saved._ _But the third lighthouse had been relit. Isaac and his friends had failed again!_ _It was then that Isaac found out what Kraden had learned about the true secret of the lighthouses and Alchemy._ _There was an important reason that Felix had embarked on his journey to restart the Elemental Lighthouses: t_ _he flat world of Weyard was heading for apocalypse._

 _When the ancients sealed up Alchemy, they had cut off the world's life force. Its edges were crumbling away._ _Weyard was approaching its final end._ _Alchemy had been sealed up because people had abused its power. But the consequences were even more severe._ _The heroes were faced with two choices: they could either let the world continue to crumble away..._ _or they could unleash the unpredictable power of Alchemy, but in doing so, revitalize their dying world._ _Isaac and his friends understood at last that the cause they had been serving was a disastrous one._ _They vowed to restart the fourth lighthouse and restore the force of Alchemy to the world."_

* * *

Pit looked at the clock in his room, and saw that it was already late at night. Though he wanted to finish the last book at the moment, he decided to instead take a soak in the hot spring in his bathroom before going to bed.

The next morning, Pit grabbed the whole stack of books and walked to the library, intending to finish the last book in the library. Upon arriving, he saw that the library was deserted, save for Bayonetta sitting at the checkout desk. Putting four of the books into the return bin, he sat at a desk and pulled out the _Sun Saga, Volume V_ , starting the last chapter in the quest for Alchemy...

* * *

 _"The last of the lighthouses to be relit, the Mars Lighthouse, was located in Prox, which was far up north._ _The Proxian people were on the verge of extinction, which was why their warriors were trying to restart the Elemental Lighthouses._ _Their homeland was crumbling before their very eyes._

 _Isaac and Felix's parties joined forces to save the world, and began the treacherous trek up the Mars Lighthouse._ _Just as they were about to cast the Mars Star into the lighthouse, the Wise One appeared, presenting the heroes with one last challenge: a ferocious three-headed dragon known as the Doom Dragon. After a long, hard-fought battle, to their horror, the heroes realized that the Wise One had played a cruel trick, transforming the parents that vanished on that fateful stormy day in Vale into the Doom Dragon, to test if they were truly willing to save the world no matter the cost._

 _However, once Felix had thrown the Mars Star into the lighthouse, the ensuing wave of energy revived the three parents._ _At that moment, energy brighter than the sun's plasma shot out from each of the four lighthouses._ _The four beams met in the sky above Mount Aleph._

 _A fiery sphere, burning like a golden sun, appeared there, radiating energy that spread throughout the world._ _For the Golden Sun, indeed, had arrived. The phenomenon saved the world from decay and death, a_ _nd the heroes who had journeyed so long came to be known as the Warriors of Vale._

 _Those warriors sacrificed all to bring the dawn of the Golden Sun, and now, a new generation will live its own legend!"_

* * *

Satisfied, Pit closed the book and put the book in the return bin with the others, passing by Bayonetta's desk, the Umbra Witch cooed, "Congratulations, angel boy. Why don't you check something else out?"

Pit simply walked out of the library without saying a word.

* * *

 **This was something I had in my head for quite a while, even the whole "Bayonetta fucking around with Pit" thing. And yes, Rosalina's storybook still makes me cry.**

 ** _Smasher Histories_ is actually a very important series of books within the Mansion, as it allows for the fighters to read about the ones who've skipped past installments. So far, there are:**

 _ **\- Smasher Histories: Mario, From Humble Plumber to Famous Superstar**_

 _ **\- Smasher Histories: Donkey Kong, Protector of Donkey Kong Island**_

 _ **\- Smasher Histories: Yoshi, the Dinosaur Who Shaped History**_

 _ **\- Smasher Histories: Luigi, Professional Ghost Hunter and Mario's Eternally Loyal Brother**_

 _ **\- Smasher Histories: Solid Snake, Tales of Lies, Betrayal, and Dysfunction**_

 _ **\- Smasher Histories: Young Link, the Hero of Time**_

 _ **\- Smasher Histories: Wario, Treasure Hunter Supreme**_

 _ **\- Smasher Histories: Mewtwo, a Genetic Experiment Gone Awry**_


	3. Smash Bros Sports Mix, Part 1

**Mario spin-offs are pretty fun, though it'd be pretty awesome to see Smash get spin-offs like that. ( _Super Smash_ _Party_ , _Super Smash Kart_ , and a _Smash Sports_ series sound like fun)**

* * *

"Okay, so why are we here?"

Bowser, irritated by Corrin's question, answered back, "Because, Watergirl, we're going to teach all of you how to play sports!"

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Wario, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Rosalina, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, King K. Rool, Dr. Mario, and most surprisingly, Waluigi, were all standing on the stage of the auditorium, ready to give a small presentation on the sports they played.

Geno regarded the situation with amusement, while everyone else was either baffled or bored. Clearing his throat, Luigi began with, "We decided to invite Waluigi for this presentation because he's the one who knows the most about the sports we do..."

Waluigi smacked Luigi in the back of the head, and yelled into the microphone, "Damn right!" Before he could continue any further, Daisy yanked on his collar and pulled him back to the others.

Peach nervously chuckled and finished with, "We prepared a video for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy!" Yoshi pressed "Play" on the remote, and the video began.

Everyone looked at the screen currently playing the video. Captain Falcon laughed upon seeing the kart racing, and exclaimed, "This is my type of thing!" He even smiled nostalgically when he saw Mario and company racing on Mute City.

That was the end of the good part, when it showed the _other_ sports that weren't racing. Golf and tennis were alright, but seeing how they played sports like basketball, dodgeball, soccer, hockey, baseball (K. Rool winced painfully upon seeing Donkey Kong beating him into a pulp on the pitch), parties, and even the Dream Events for the Olympic events that they had with Sonic and company, which, while making the hedgehog smile with approval, was met with shock and horror from everyone else because of the sheer brutality of Mario and company being put on display.

Once the video had ended, Daisy dragged Waluigi back to the Assist Apartment, with him complaining the whole while, while everyone else stared at the group onstage. Mario said, "We-a also pushed for-a more physical sports, like-a football and wrestling, but-a those were nixed. But-a anyways..."

Yoshi pulled on a string, causing a banner that read, "Sports Day!" to unfurl, and Mario continued, "We-a went to-a Master Hand and asked him about some-a relaxation on off days, and he-a proposed that we bring our sports into the Mansion!"

Dr. Mario stepped up to the microphone, and, reading off the rules sheet that Master Hand had given him, droned out, "All Smashers who sustain injuries in any event will refer to Dr. Stefano Mario for medical care."

"Right-a, thank you Stefano." Mario finished by announcing, "The first sport we-a will be doing is... TENNIS!"

As everyone on stage looked at Mario in confusion, Mario whispered back, "Look, we-a can't give-a them the scariest stuff off-a the whistle. We'll save soccer and-a baseball for last, okay?" Everyone else nodded in agreement, and Mario pulled a giant bag from out behind the curtain, taking out tennis rackets personalized for each Smasher.

Peach finished with, "And don't worry, you'll have clothes tailored to each event!"

And with that, the rest of the Smashers filed out of the auditorium, unsure on how to feel.

* * *

Fox, Falco, and Wolf all entered their dorms, and found that they had no clothes ready, instead, they each had a note that read, _"Don't worry, your regular outfits are perfectly fine for every sport we're hosting, so no clothes are needed for you!"_

Wolf howled in an ecstatic fashion, while Fox and Falco high-fived each other, saying at the same time, "No stupid outfits!"

Joker found his gym clothes from Shujin Academy, along with a soccer outfit, with a note on there that said, _"You only really needed a soccer outfit, but your regular clothes will suffice for golf and racing!"_ Joker smiled in amusement, twirling the tennis racket in his hands.

Matthew and Isaac both saw that they each had a outfit for soccer and tennis, their notes reading, _"Regular outfits are for racing and parties in your case."_

Meggy and Evan both looked in their wardrobes to find... nothing. However, Evan found a note, and it read, _"Don't worry, I'm sure the two of you have lots of clothes, just pick some that looks sporty, and most importantly, fresh!"_

* * *

Mario and company led the Smashers to their first stadium, which was inside the...

"Sol Sanctum?!"

Luigi, upon hearing Isaac's indignation, replied back, "Oh, it's actually the Bask Ruins, but it turns out that it wasn't a correct translation. Sol Sanctum was the right translation."

That had reassured Isaac that they weren't desecrating important grounds, and he simmered down. Mario cleared his throat, and said, "Right. Today's first match is-a... Ganondorf vs. Lucina!"

The burly King of Evil stepped onto the left side of the court, while Lucina went to the other side. Lucina was wearing a visor with a tank top and shorts, while Ganondorf's outfit was virtually unchanged. Letting out a low chuckle, Ganondorf served the ball with such intensity and precision that it bounced mere inches from Lucina's feet before hitting a column in the back. Ganondorf cackled, before realizing the absurdity of the situation he was in and clamming up. The results of the bout were incredibly lopsided, with Ganondorf not letting Lucina score a single point.

The next match pitted the Piranha Plant against Isaac, who flushed in embarrassment as he heard Jenna wolf-whistling from the stands, Master Hand having transported various allies of the Smashers into the stands. Looking down at his outfit, Isaac mentally cursed whoever had made it so that he had to wear shorts. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the ball being hit by the plant on the other side of the net, and he smacked it back to the other end. However, the Piranha Plant elongated its neck, managing to hit the ball from the center of the court without much effort.

Geno applauded the plant's technique, exclaiming, "Ingenious!"

Isaac hit it back, but the Piranha Plant turned into one of its extraterrestrial brethren, the Spiky Piranha Plant, and headbutted the ball, sending it straight into Isaac's nether regions, causing the Adept to collapse to the floor. From the sidelines, Matthew winced at his father's plight, and in the stands, Garet and Ivan descended into raucous laughter, Felix and Piers were trying their best to not laugh out of sympathy, while Jenna, Mia, and Sheba all winced. A pair of Fly Guys carried off Isaac, motioning for Jenna to follow.

Awkwardly clearing his throat, Mario said, "Next match?"

The next match was Donkey Kong vs. King K. Rool... except there was no match. The two of them were beating each other up from pillar to post, and Bowser grumbled, "I'll handle those oafs," running over to stop Donkey Kong from trying to drop a block of stone on the Kremling King.

* * *

"Alright, losers, Papa's gonna teach you how to party!"

Banjo, Falco, Roy, Ness, Ridley, and Villager were all being told the basic ins and outs about the parties that they typically held in the Mushroom Kingdom. As the six of them pondered what Bowser Jr. was talking about, he briefly moved out of the way, and Bowser crashed down on the ground from up above, and let out a hammy laugh before roaring, "Welcome to Bowser's Magma Mountain, you puny ants!"

From the stands, Dr. Mario silently got up and walked off to his office, perfectly aware of what was going to happen. Young Link and the Zelda from his timeline were watching, and she whispered to her boyfriend, "Why are we here?"

Young Link replied back, "You'll see. From what I've seen, this looks like a blast."

Below them, Bowser snapped his fingers, creating six dice blocks for the competitors to hit. Banjo rolled an 8, Falco got 5, Roy rolled 4, Ness got a 10, Ridley rolled 9, and Villager rolled a 2. Letting out an evil chuckle, Bowser vanished, reappearing at the top of the mountain.

Joker asked Mario, "What's so good about this kind of game?"

Behind him, Wario laughed and said, "Oh, you'll see, kid. There's nothing more cutthroat than Mario's parties."

By the end of the game, Joker felt like agreeing with Wario. Bowser's Magma Mountain was a total mess, what with the volcano having screwed over most of the participants, which, speaking of, were all at each other's throats for some reason. Kazooie had hopped out of Banjo's backpack and began to strangle Falco, making noises that Falco managed to hear as, "That's for stealing our Star, bread-biter!"

"Gah...! Hands off me, you overgrown chicken!"

Roy was being chased by Villager and Ridley, screaming bloody murder all the while as the latter two chased him around because he screwed them out of the top 3, and Ness, who had scored first that game, was standing in the middle of the carnage, before simply saying, "Okay..."

Young Link and Zelda were both staring at the utter carnage in the stands with a mix of awe and fear. Link, after audibly swallowing, said, "Princess, d'you want to grab some food or something?"

Zelda, though she had normally scoffed at Link's eating habits when they were younger, simply nodded, replying, "Food does sound nice."

* * *

As Dr. Mario looked at his clinic slowly getting fuller and fuller (he had discharged Isaac earlier that day), he groaned to himself, "Ugh... I'm gonna kill Mario and company when this is all over..."

* * *

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, this is your host for today's go-kart race, Solid Snake. Joining me as my co-commentator is..."

The bounty hunter slid into the commentator's box, announcing, "CAPTAIN FALCON!"

Snake actually smiled at that bit, and asked, "So, Douglas, you're among the best of the Smashers when it comes to racing, how come you're not going to, ah, show us your moves?"

"Eh, I guess I just wanted to _see_ something that wasn't the F-Zero tournament, and this go-kart racing stuff seems a little too dangerous for me..."

"Really? What makes you say that, Cap?"

"Well, David, back when I raced, I learned to analyze the racers' faces to know if they were going to try and kill me mid-race. And some of them REALLY wanted to..."

"You can't be that-" Snake stopped his sentence upon getting a closer look at the participants of the race: Diddy Kong, Bayonetta, Sonic, Geno, Daisy, Corrin, Sheik, Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle (the latter three working as a collective unit) were all glaring daggers at each other before the race had even started. Tugging at collar of the suit he was forced to wear, he replied back, "I see what you mean."

Meanwhile, the racers were currently in the helicopter high above Mount Wario, a snowy mountain owned by the eponymous treasure hunter. Daisy, Bayonetta, and Diddy Kong had chosen motorbikes, while the other 4 were in karts. As for the three Pokémon, Squirtle and Ivysaur had chosen to hitch a ride on Charizard.

Lakitu floated down on his cloud, and yelled out, "3! 2! 1! GO!"

As the racers drove/flew off, Lakitu muttered, "Wait, that wasn't my voice…" Behind him, Joker snickered, having hidden on the helicopter.

Daisy and Diddy Kong, being veterans to the whole kart racing thing, established an early lead, though Diddy lagged behind slightly due to having never raced on there before. Behind them, Charizard picked up speed, Bayonetta, Geno, and Sonic not far behind, and Corrin and Sheik were fighting each other behind everyone else.

In the commentator's box, Snake snarked, "What, do they think fighting in the back'll propel them to the top spots?"

Captain Falcon chuckled, responding with, "Oh, you've never seen one of these races before, have you?" As Snake shook his head, the captain continued, "Anything goes in these crazy races! Someone could end up getting one hell of a wild card that'll bring them up to the front of the pack, like a Lightning Bolt or a Bullet Bill!"

Right on cue, Sheik drove through an Item Box, getting a Lightning Bolt. She threw it into the air, and she heard the rumbling of a massive storm inside the cave. Lightning struck all but Bayonetta, who had gotten a Super Star, and the Umbra Witch zoomed into the lead, yelling back, "Ta-ta!"

Charizard growled in frustration, and grew back to his normal size shortly after. Growling out commands to Squirtle and Ivysaur, the two nodded, and Squirtle fired an Ice Beam, creating a wall of ice between the ramp and the interior of the dam, closing it off to Sonic, Geno, Corrin, and Sheik. Sonic jumped out of his kart and Spin Dashed through the ice, continuing the rest of the race on foot.

"Wait, Douglas... is that legal?!"

"Honestly, David, I'm not too sure."

Geno, Sheik, and Corrin went through the hole Sonic had created, and Corrin ended up getting a Bullet Bill from an Item Box. She stared at it in confusion for a second, before it suddenly activated, transforming her kart into a Bullet Bill, with her stuck inside it. Sheik cursed as she saw Corrin speed away, and saw that she had gotten a Golden Mushroom as her item. Grinning behind her mask, she jammed the mushroom into the engine, and she took off, leaving Geno in the back with a Crazy 8.

Diddy Kong was currently chasing Bayonetta through the small forest after the dam, and he let out a loud series of screeches because he had gotten yet another Banana Peel. Throwing it behind him, he skillfully drifted between the trees in an effort to catch up to Bayonetta. Daisy followed not far behind, smiling evilly, as she had gotten a Triple Red Shell. Charizard had taken the small hill through the trees, flying above the forest before spotting Sonic, and swooping down next to the blue hedgehog. Sonic exclaimed, "Woah!" and was about to retaliate, but Charizard, instead of roasting him with Flamethrower, offered a hand to Sonic, calling for a temporary alliance. Sonic, though initially confused, shook Charizard's hand, and the two of them crossed the last checkpoint, in hot pursuit of the top three.

Sheik's engine had burst shortly after the dam, taking her out of the race. Up ahead, Corrin had pulled ahead of Daisy thanks to the Bullet Bill, Daisy responded by hitting her with a Red Shell, and Geno passed her by thanks to the Super Star from his Crazy 8. As Corrin pondered how it could get any worse, she got her answer in the form of Charizard blasting her with Flamethrower.

Charizard and Sonic had caught up to Daisy on the moguls section, and up ahead, they could see Bayonetta and Diddy Kong turning into the ski jump portion. Geno followed closely, having fallen behind after losing his Super Star speed boost, got the Piranha Plant from an Item Box, which emerged out of a pot, and after a friendly wave with its leaves, he began chomping away, providing speed boosts for the puppet. Upon arriving at the ski jump, Ivysaur had shot Daisy out of the sky with a well-aimed Solar Beam, and she spluttered in outrage before yelling out curses upon curses.

Charizard saw Bayonetta and Diddy Kong neck and neck on the path to the final turn, and unleashed his last resort: Inferno. The bluish flames cut right in front of the monkey and the Umbra Witch, causing them to stop. Squirtle, now standing on Charizard's head, fired a Zap Cannon, causing a crackling green globe of electricity to form once it had touched the ground, causing Sonic to stop in shock, while the Piranha Plant took one look at the ongoing firestorm and vanished from Geno's kart. However, the recoil knocked Squirtle off of Charizard's head. Ivysaur caught him with her vines, and she yelled at Charizard to fly to the finish line. The burly dragon did so, and Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle had collectively scored first. Diddy Kong and Bayonetta exchanged one look at each other before the former used his Rocketbarrel Pack to fly to the finish line, and the latter transformed into a swarm of bats, barely managing to steal second from the young Kong.

Sonic slammed on the brakes upon crossing the finish line, and he appeared to be shocked over getting fourth. Geno's kart spluttered and died as it crossed over the line, while Daisy drove her bike over the finish line shortly after, shooting glares at everyone else.

Snake and Captain Falcon, the both of them stunned into silence by the absolute carnage that had happened, got up from the booth, and without saying a word, left.

Everyone else who was watching the race simply stared at the screen in silence, before Leaf's voice broke the silence, asking, "How did Red's Squirtle get Zap Cannon?!"

* * *

 **Mount Wario is among my favorite Nitro tracks in _Mario Kart 8_. And yes, in a very old event during the days of GSC, there was a Squirtle that knew Zap Cannon. Crazy, right?**

 **I went back and forth on whether I should leave Red's status ambiguous, but this is _Super Smash Bros. Ultimate_ , so he stayed.**

 **Joker clearly enjoys the fact that he can make his voice resemble Master Hand's. The Zelda that Young Link is with is the one from his timeline. _Mario Party_ is no game, it's a sadistic death trap made to destroy friendships.**

 **Piranha Plant and Ganondorf being savants at tennis was meant to be a reference to Petey Piranha and the Dead Man's Volley technique.**


	4. The Lunar Dance

**I promise, there'll be battles in this series.**

* * *

"...and in other news, the Lunar Dance will be tomorrow!"

While Master Hand's announcement was met with confusion from the new Smashers, most of the veterans began talking among themselves, no doubt asking for dance dates. Master Hand snapped his fingers, and the room went silent. Pressing on, Master Hand continued, "While you may ask other Smashers out to this dance, if you have a significant other in your homeworld, I shall allow them to come for this one night. And if you're NOT interested in participating, then don't worry, you may sit out."

With that, the Smashers filed out of the auditorium, but those who had significant others in other worlds stayed behind to request permanent residence for their loved ones.

* * *

Fox entered the Assistant Apartment, and ducked the Black Knight's sword, who, along with Takamaru, served as the Apartment's bodyguards. His tone becoming slightly more irritated, he inquired, "Is Krystal around?"

The Black Knight nodded, and without saying a word, he directed Fox to her room. Once the armored man was out of sight, Fox knocked on the door, and Krystal, in an unusually casual outfit, answered with, "What is it?"

Though he was initially having trouble with his words because he hadn't seen her in months, Fox asked his longtime love interest, "Would you like to go to the Lunar Dance with me?"

Krystal giggled, before pecking him on the cheek and replying with, "Yes, I would love to dance with you, Fox!" Closing her door, the leader of the Star Fox team walked out out the Assistant Apartment, bumping into various objects on accident with the goofiest grin possible plastered on his face.

* * *

"So, you're never going to let him live this one down, are you, Lombardi?"

"Not a chance. Did you see the look on his face when she kissed him?!"

Falco replayed the footage, and he and Wolf burst into laughter once more upon seeing Fox walk into the big Assist Trophy stand in the foyer of the Assistant Apartment.

Sauntering into the lobby of the Smash Mansion with an air of swagger, Fox walked up to the Lunar Dance sign-up sheet, and below 'Mario/Peach,' 'Isaac/Jenna,' and 'Luigi/Daisy,' he scrawled down 'Fox/Krystal.'

"So Fox, when's the wedding?"

"Planning on having pups anytime soon, McCloud?"

Fox rolled his eyes, and instead walked to the shop to find a nice dress suit, but Falco and Wolf tailed behind him for the sole purpose of cracking jokes at his expense.

* * *

Matthew, after having requested a residence for his friends, began walking to the residence that Master Hand had told him to go to. Remembering the small residence his father had taken him to on the night of the Newcomer Ceremony, he was surprised to see the Warriors of Vale, his father among them, staring in confusion at a particularly large house that had suddenly appeared in the center of the small plaza. Walking past the eight of them, Matthew knocked on the door, and he was incredibly surprised when Tyrell and Karis both answered the door. The three of them hugged, with Tyrell exclaiming, "It's so good to see you again, Matt!"

Karis, though she said nothing, nodded in agreement. Once they had broken off, Tyrell grabbed the two of them by the hand, and said, "We got some surprises for you, Matt, so come on in!"

Once the door closed, Isaac looked at Garet and chuckled, "You sure _he's_ not your future kid?"

That had gotten a laugh out of everyone, Felix and Garet included.

* * *

"Wait, so... how did you guys get here?"

"I don't know! One moment, Karis slapped me for accidentally burning one of her possessions, and the next moment, we're in this big house with Rief, Amiti, Nowell, and Sveta!"

"What about Eoleo and Himi?"

Karis interjected with, "We don't know where they are, Matthew."

"Speaking of Sveta, where is she?"

Tyrell answered with, "I think she's in the room over there..."

Before he could continue, Matthew had already run off to where Tyrell had pointed, and the latter blinked before he and Karis fell into a small fit of laughter.

Matthew, upon entering the room, called out, "Sveta?"

"I'm here, Matthew! It's so good to see you again!"

Turning around, Matthew was glomped by Sveta, and he gave her a light pat on the back before hugging her back, signaling her to loosen her grip. After a good minute, they gently extricated themselves from each other's grasp, and Sveta asked, "Matthew, do you know what happened? Without me at the throne, Belinsk is without a ruler, and I don't want my people to fall into anarchy..."

Nervously rubbing the back of his head, Matthew replied, "Ah... that might've been my doing. Do you want to come with me and try to resolve this?"

Sveta nodded, and the two of them walked towards the Smash Mansion together. Outside, the Warriors of Vale stared at Isaac's son walk by with a girl that looked like one of the beastmen that were starting to appear all across Weyard, and Isaac whispered to his girlfriend/future wife, "He'll be dating a beastwoman?"

"I guess so, Isaac. But ancients above, look at them! They look so happy in each other's company, and they're _**adorable**_ together!"

Chuckling at her enthusiasm at their son's romantic life, Isaac watched Matthew walk with Sveta, a small smile having worked its way onto his face.

* * *

Matthew walked through the lobby of the Smash Mansion, catching glimpses of Diddy Kong running, hand-in-hand with a monkey in a pink beret, and Red nervously asking Leaf if she wanted to dance, before entering the auditorium, where he presumed Master Hand would be. Sure enough, the hand's booming voice asked, "Who requests an audience with me?"

Matthew and Sveta stepped forth, and Master Hand dropped the imposing facade, cheerfully responding with, "Oh, hello Matthew! What brings you here?"

Sveta began with, "Hello... I am Matthew's date for the Lunar Dance he told me about on the way here, but there is a small snag with bringing me into this realm."

"Go on..."

"See, I am the Queen of Belinsk, and since I do not have any surviving relatives, I am afraid that Belinsk will devolve into chaos and anarchy while I am away. At the same time, however, I do not enjoy the life of a monarch, and I wish to stay here with Matthew. Is there any way this can be resolved?"

"Surviving relatives... did you have another before this?"

Sveta nodded, but before she could continue, Matthew interjected with, "See, her older brother died trying to save Weyard on our first quest, and he was the king of Belinsk at that time. Is there a possible way to... bring him back, perhaps?"

Cupping a nonexistent chin in thought, Master Hand snapped his fingers in realization, and warped out of sight for about thirty seconds, before coming back with yet another large gloved hand, who moved erratically.

"Why did you summon me, brother? You know I'm incredibly hands-off here! Haha, get it?"

Matthew and Sveta forced a few chuckles, and Master Hand, ignoring the awful pun, asked, "Do you have those books on raising the dead?"

"Oh, yeah, thooosee... hang on a sec, I'll be back in a snap!"

Crazy Hand snapped his fingers, and returned in an instant holding a massive stack of black and purple books. Muttering a small incantation, both hands began glowing with a golden light not unlike the one fired at the Apollo Lens, and after a bright flash (which Matt and Sveta shielded their eyes from), Master Hand said, "It is done. Your brother has been resurrected, and he will return as the ruler of the nation you said you were ruling... for only as long as the tournament will last, and the people of Weyard will have their memories of his sacrifice temporarily wiped as to preserve the status quo while you are away and to not cause uproar over his resurrection."

Sveta bowed and shook the hands' pinkie fingers before leaving with Matthew in high spirits.

* * *

 _"Grr... why are the Poké Balls and Master Balls kept in a dustbin, of all places?"_

At the backyard of the Mansion, Mewtwo had managed to pilfer a Master Ball from the Item Vault (along with nine Cracker Launchers), passing out a Launcher to each Pokémon before saying, _"This is the Lunar Dance, right?"_

All the Pokémon nodded.

 _"And none of us are going to actually be dancing?"_

Again, all the Pokémon nodded.

 _"Then we're in charge of entertainment tomorrow night. This... is what I assume to be Cresselia's Master Ball."_

Greninja piped up with, _"Are you sure that's Cresselia and not Giratina?"_

Incineroar agreed, saying, _"Yeah! Just check and make sure that we're not going to put everyone to sleep like Jigglypuff does on a daily basis by summoning Darkrai or some crap like that..."_

The Balloon Pokémon pouted and puffed up her cheeks before saying, _"Well, listen here, you son of a Sandslash-"_

 _"My dad was an Alolan Sandslash! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"_

 ** _"SILENCE!"_**

Mewtwo, despite not being able to learn Scary Face, glared at everyone else with the same intimidation factor of the move. Facepalming to the best of his ability, he continued, _"Incineroar is right, since they apparently have no idea what proper organization is, we're just going to have to trial and error until we can get Cresselia."_

Pushing the button on the Master Ball, the first Pokémon to come out was... Goldeen. Everyone simply stared at the Goldfish Pokémon helplessly splash around before vanishing.

* * *

Young Link walked around with Zelda, and she asked, "Link... what will become of Hyrule while I'm here?"

The Hero of Time casually replied with, "I think Master Hand said that the realm will be in permanent stasis while you, myself, and Ganondorf are here, because he said that the timeline must continue with the three of us." When that didn't appear to put Zelda at ease, he offered to take her out for another picnic later on, considering that their last one had been interrupted by Master Hand and a swarm of angry Cuccos. Zelda nodded, and the two of them set off hand-in-hand to sign their names on the couples list.

* * *

Mewtwo returned Xerneas in an almost bored fashion, throwing the Master Ball into a pile of ones that were already used, before pulling out yet another Master Ball. Entei appeared with a massive roar, and prepared to use Eruption, but Mewtwo quickly returned the Volcano Pokémon before any damage could be done. Incineroar absently kicked a Master Ball, and out of it came Cresselia. Pikachu snatched the Master Ball off the ground, returned her, and handed the ball to Mewtwo, who gave a smile of approval to the duo of Pikachu and Incineroar, and the two of them exchanged a high five.

* * *

The day of the Lunar Dance had come, and Yoshi and Pikachu, the both of them wearing matching top hats and bowties, opened the doors to the ballroom that Master Hand had constructed in the middle of the fourth tournament. Mario and Peach, among one of the star couples of the Smash Mansion, were the first to walk in. Luigi and Daisy were next, soon followed by Link and Zelda, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong, Fox and Krystal, Young Link and _his_ Zelda, Meggy and Evan, Leaf and Red, Marth and Caeda, Roy and Lilina, Isaac and Jenna, Bayonetta forcefully dragged Pit in, who was voicelessly squirming and panicking in her grasp, Matthew and Sveta walked in hand-in-hand, and finally, Captain Falcon and Samus.

Mewtwo and the other Pokémon stood on the stage, with Greninja, Incineroar, and Lucario all firing a few shots from the Cracker Launchers which burst into minature fireworks, and Mewtwo sent out Cresselia. The Lunar Pokémon used her signature move, Lunar Dance, and the ceiling flickered, before taking on the image of a cloudless, moonlit sky that caused many of the Smashers to stare up in awe. Yoshi, lugging one of Diddy Kong's spare boomboxes onto the stage, put in a CD and pressed 'Play,' and a waltz theme that sounded all too familiar to Mario and Luigi began playing throughout the room.

Matthew, due to the Lunar Dance being his first dance he had ever attended, blushed as Sveta giggled at the fact that he was clumsily stepping over his own feet in an attempt to keep up with her. Sveta slowed down, and their waltz took on a slower pace. To their right, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong were happily dancing without a care in the world, while Mario and Peach, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, danced like there was no tomorrow.

Wolf cracked open a can of Soda Pop, and sat down next to Snake, who had a beer in hand, and he asked the stealth operative, "How come YOU'RE here?"

"I would ask you the same question, O'Donnell."

Scoffing, Wolf responded, "I wanted to look at McCloud over there trip up on his own feet dancing with that tramp. What about you?"

"It just feels nice to see everyone so happy after that mess of an adventure we had about four months ago. And besides, it's nice seeing something else other than battles or those sadistic showcases Mario and company call sports."

"I suppose..."

In front of them, Krystal tripped and fell on Fox, sending the two of them onto the floor. Fox blushed madly while Krystal seemed almost oblivious to the predicament at hand, and Wolf howled in laughter, before tugging at the collar of the suit that he had been forced to wear in order to attend the dance.

* * *

Outside, Young Link and Zelda, having gotten bored of the dance, both ran outside in the Mansion's courtyard, having decided to instead play a game of tag. Stopping by a large tree, Zelda and Young Link sat down, and the Princess of Hyrule asked, "Link... if the kingdom remains in stasis while I am here, does that mean I can stay... with you?"

Link nodded, and said, "I guess so, Zelda."

While inside, she was elated that he had addressed her by her first name, she kissed the Hero of Time on the lips before giving him a playful shove, teasingly saying, "You're it!"

It might have been Young Link's imagination, but as he ran up to chase after Zelda, he could've sworn he heard the Great Deku Tree chuckle in approval.

* * *

After dropping off Jenna at Felix's house (with the Mars Adept's older brother giving him a rare smile due to her being so happy), Isaac looked over his shoulder to see Matthew bringing his own partner back to her shared residence, after seeing the beastwoman kiss his son, he smiled at the sight, as it gave him brighter hopes about Weyard's future. Matthew saw his father, and ran up to him, asking, "So, had fun?"

Isaac nodded before asking, "I'd like to know, how did you and your girlfriend first meet?"

Matthew laughed, and said, "Well, it involved Slap Gloves, her tailing us from a distance, and Sveta using Slap Psynergy on Tyrell for calling her a kitty-dog..."

"Oh, man, that Tyrell kid really is Garet's son…"

* * *

 **Whew, we're closing out January with this!**


	5. Remnants of a Shattered Alliance

**Assist Trophies are both a blessing and a curse. Also, I'm reintegrating three absent Assist Trophies into the setting, because quite frankly, their absence is baffling.**

* * *

Isaac, Little Mac, Isabelle, and most peculiarly, Dark Samus stood at the front of the Assist Apartment, and Isaac, despite having not seen the place in roughly four years, opened the door, and saw that the place was surprisingly crowded, with many old faces such as Waluigi, Gray Fox, and Lyn being present, along with others that he had not seen before, due to his absence in the fourth tournament.

Saki was the first to greet them, with him giving a fist bump to Mac, nervously waving at Dark Samus, and finally giving Isabelle and Isaac hugs to congratulate them for making it into the tournament as fighters. Isabelle, having been in charge of the majority of the tournament's paperwork, realized that Saki and some of the others in the room hadn't been cleared for a return, and she cleared her throat, asking, "Excuse me, Saki, while it is great to see you again, I need to take you and some of the other late arrivals to the Town Hall down in Smashville... Magnus, Elec Man, Saki, come with me!"

The three of them followed Isabelle out of the building and towards Smashville.

Waluigi, propping himself up on his tennis racket, asked, "So, what brings you three here? Waluigi doesn't think it was just for a 'hello...'"

"Funny you say that, Waluigi... because that's exactly why we're here. Truth be told, I missed you guys a lot."

Jeff piped up in the back with, "But how come you weren't here for the fourth tournament?"

Isaac responded to the prodigy with, "Family matters," which was technically true, given who the Doom Dragon had turned out to be.

Waluigi changed the subject, asking the three, "Wah! Since the three of you don't have any matches today, why don't you stick around and hang out with us? We got the Mansion's old Wii U once they replaced it with a Switch!"

Mac piped in with, "I'm down. I can't seem to get any time to play on the Switch, because Ness and Toon Link hog it all the time."

* * *

Back in the Mansion, Matthew had finished shopping for food when over the intercom, he heard, "Matthew and Incineroar, please report to staging. Your match today is three-stock, seven minutes, has no items, and takes place on hazardless WarioWare." Taking a bite out of the loaf of Power Bread he had gotten, Matthew walked past a group which consisted of Fox, Falco, and Wolf, and towards the staging area.

Gulping down yet another glass of Lon Lon Milk, Wolf asked the other two, "What's so special about the kid? Tournament standings right now are..." Pulling out a piece of paper, he read, "Bowser leading, Wario in second, Pichu in third, and this Matthew kid in fourth."

Fox replied, "Maybe he's just adapting really well. From what I saw of him during our little... escapade at the Craggy Outlook, he's actually pretty competent. Having magic is always a plus. Though I wish he'd cut down on the swearing a little..."

As Wolf burped, Fox pinched his nose, snapping, "And would it kill you to NOT drink that milk every three minutes?!"

"Yep."

Banjo walked by, his nose in his Game Boy, and Kazooie popped out of his backpack before shaking her fist at Falco, still furious over that one party they had earlier. The pheasant, under his breath, muttered, "Stupid bird..."

Wolf howled in laughter before saying, "That's rich, coming from you."

* * *

Incineroar was at the staging area, getting restless. From what he had heard, his opponent today was a capable fighter, and he wanted to see if that was true, especially since they were in the opening stages of the tournament.

Matthew walked into the small room, where his opponent stood on one of the two teleporters. Looking up at the burly bipedal tiger, he extended a hand and asked, "So... good luck?"

Incineroar huffed, and Matthew's earpiece translated it as, _"I came here to win, kid, not to chitchat."_

"Okay..."

With a flash, the teleporters took them to WarioWare, beginning their match.

* * *

Mario sat with his brother and cousin, all three of them eagerly awaiting the next match. When the splash screen that featured the combatant's portraits popped up, they cheered upon seeing the blond Adept.

Snake walked into the auditorium, dressed in gym attire, with Hal and Sunny accompanying him, and he asked, "Who's got a match today?"

Sunny giggled, and said, "It's that cute blonde kid and the cool tiger!"

Intrigued, Snake sat down in the chairs next to the Marios, and began watching...

* * *

Incineroar exited a Poké Ball, and the Heel Pokémon sauntered onto one of the four platforms with a cocky look on his face. On the other side of the stage, Matthew used Teleport Psynergy to warp onto the stage, having set Chasm, Magnet, Hemlock, Serac, Torrent, Mist, Flare, Reflux, Aurora, Sirocco, Simoom, and Bolt to his person, and he unsheathed the Sol Blade before assuming his fighter's stance. In the background, Master Hand bellowed, "THREE... TWO... ONE... _GO!_ "

Incineroar began the match by lunging towards Matthew and grabbing him with surprising speed, before flinging him into ropes that had appeared behind him. Seeing Matthew bounce off the ropes, Incineroar then caught him with a wicked lariat, showboating after he had launched his opponent. Ignoring the surge of pain in his head, Matthew set the three Mercury Djinn onto his person, and jumped straight at Incineroar, his sword glowing a pale blue from all the Mercury energy that imbued it. Catching the Heel Pokémon with a clean overhead slash, Matthew weaved out of the way of a double axe handle before using Serac, hitting Incineroar with a chilling blow. However, he had used Revenge at the last possible second, and a burst of fire appeared around him, forcing the Venus Adept away from him and giving him some significant firepower for his next attack.

Incineroar then used Flamethrower, firing a stream of flames from his belt that Matthew had to dodge by jumping up onto a platform, and Incineroar took the moment to jump to that same platform and caught Matthew in a bearhug, before exclaiming, _"Here it comes! Hardened Head of Steel!"_

Incineroar then hit Matthew with the move, which was Iron Head, and Matthew stumbled out of his grasp, trying to regain his senses. Incineroar smirked, knowing that his first stock was as good as gone, and kicked him in the head with a wicked enzuigiri, sending Matthew flying out of bounds, which caused a green explosion as Matthew yelled in pain.

Matthew was now on his second stock, and he quickly smacked Incineroar with the Sol Blade before using Torrent to strike the fire cat as well as Sirocco to blind Incineroar, and he summoned Moloch. The ice monster blasted the Pokémon with a chilling wind which also froze him solid, and Matthew began hammering away with the Sol Blade. When Incineroar finally broke free of the ice, Matthew snared him in some Wild Growth, before doing a quick upwards slash, which sent Incineroar hurtling past the ceiling boundary, creating a blue explosion.

* * *

"...Think he'd let me win for some food?"

Otacon laughed, before answering, "No, Snake, while Matthew is a big eater, he knows when he needs to step up and be a leader."

"Any info on how to beat the kid? He and his father seem unstoppable..."

"Their attacks, while incredibly powerful, do take a while to set up, and for Matthew specifically, see how large that Sol Blade is?"

Snake looked up at the screen to see Matthew narrowly miss the ledge with his Growth tether, only to use Grand Gaia, jumping off the stones and making it back onto the stage. Now looking at the golden blade the Adept held in his hand, Snake replied, "Yeah. I see it, what about it?"

"It's big and powerful, but it takes a lot of effort to swing because of its size. So if Matthew misses, he's left wide open to a counterattack."

It was at that point that Matthew slashed downwards, successfully intercepting Incineroar's Cross Chop, creating yet another blue explosion. Now on his last stock, Incineroar, not wasting any time, grabbed Matthew, kicked him in the gut, lifted him up, and performed a powerbomb on the Adept. Once he had made contact with the ground, Matthew heard something crack, and judging by how the tiles appeared to be perfectly unscathed beneath him, he assumed it was something inside him. Incineroar grabbed him again and this time, he suplexed Matthew off the side, sending him off towards the boundaries, which resulted in yet another colored explosion.

As Matthew jumped off the retrieval platform, he caught Incineroar off-guard with an overhead slash before jumping and swinging his sword in a semicircle arc underneath him before using Simoom. The Jupiter Djinn exhaled a cloud of poison, but Incineroar managed to jump over it before using Outrage, forgoing all semblance of strategy, instead whaling on the Adept with all sorts of strikes, kicks, and wrestling techniques before grabbing Matthew and using an Alolan Whip. Much to the Heel Pokémon's surprise, Matthew ducked the oncoming lariat, before responding with a kick to the midsection.

Exhausted, both combatants suddenly glowed with the aura of an unused Final Smash. Propping himself up on his sword, Matthew used his Final Smash first, yelling _"IRIS!"_

The goddess of rainbows materialized in the background, and she summoned a miniature sun. Incineroar suddenly felt himself lifting off the ground, and in a panic, he began using various moves to try and anchor himself, but to no avail. Iris, with a flick of her hand, tossed Incineroar into the star, which promptly detonated, sending the Heel Pokémon careening off into the distance. Master Hand, seeing that Incineroar had lost his last stock, yelled, _"GAME SET!"_

* * *

"Matthew wins!"

Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, and Snake's group looked at the pre-recorded victory pose that played, where Matthew, leaning on his sword, summoned a Venus Djinn in his hand before smiling at the camera. Snake remembered that the week after that big party that left everyone plastered, Master Hand had begun calling in returning veterans and newcomers to record their victory poses...

* * *

 _"Okay, Snake, do you have any suggestions for replacing your box victory pose?"_

 _"Well, I don't smoke anymore..."_

 _"That's good."_

 _"Can I use my SOCOM?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Alright, then here goes..."_

 _As Snake said, "Not even close!" he did a spin kick with his right leg, a thrust kick with his left, before finally settling into the CQC stance he had dueled Liquid Ocelot in when they had their final clash. Looking up at the hand, Snake asked, "That good enough?"_

 _"That was pretty good, Snake. You're dismissed."_

* * *

Matthew, after shaking hands with Incineroar, stumbled into the medical wing, where Dr. Mario and a Blissey were waiting for him. Looking at Matthew, the good doctor said, "Nice showing out there, kid."

Matthew gave a weak thumbs-up before collapsing on one of the couches, and he began snoring instantly.

* * *

Isaac shook hands with Waluigi, saying, "Good match," while the man clad in purple did a celebratory victory dance.

A watch on Little Mac's wrist beeped, and he said, "Oh... sorry guys, but we gotta go. It's dinnertime."

With friendly farewells from most of the Assist Trophies, Isaac, Little Mac, and Dark Samus walked out of the apartment complex and towards the Mansion. Upon walking in, they were greeted by a screen which told them the results of the most recent set of matches that happened that day. The screen read:

 _Matthew def. Incineroar_

 _Luigi def. Wolf_

 _Wario def. Lucina_

 _Yoshi & Greninja def. Chrom and Corrin_

 _Roy and Mario def. Isabelle and Marth_

Little Mac looked at the results, and remarked, "Huh. Bad day for swordsmen, eh?"

Dark Samus had vanished behind them, and without missing a beat, Isaac replied, "Yeah, pretty much." Stepping into the dining room, he bode farewell to Little Mac, and began piling his plate up with food. Taking a seat next to Snake, that scientist guy, and a girl who looked to be no older than fourteen, Isaac dug into his meal.

Next to the Adept, Snake and Hal were embroiled in their own conversation, which began with Snake asking, "Hey, Hal, how long 'till the kid's out of the hospital wing?"

"I'm a scientist, Snake, not a doctor, but I think he'll be fine within a week."

"Good to know."

Sunny chimed in with, "Papa, can I go play with the others?"

Smiling, Otacon nodded, and Sunny leaped out of her seat and ran to where Ness and his circle of friends were sitting.

Looking at the two adults, Isaac remarked, "Talk about a ray of sunshine..."

Otacon snickered, while Snake, in a joking manner, replied, "Go back to your meal, kid."

Remembering something that was mentioned by them earlier, Isaac asked, "Wait, who's in the hospital wing?"

The mercenary and the scientist exchanged glances, and Hal said, "Matthew."

Isaac, still carrying his plate of food, sprinted towards the infirmary.

* * *

Matthew woke up in a relatively comfortable hospital bed, and looking to his left, he saw that he had a somewhat hot meal next to his desk, with a note attached that read, _"Get better soon! - From Dad"_

Smiling, Matthew grabbed the plate with his unbroken arm, put the dish in his lap, and began eating.

* * *

As Mario was telling Luigi all about how badly his trip to Evershade Valley had gone, Luigi pointed behind him nervously. Turning around, Mario found himself face to face with Bowser, who had a look of nervousness on his face that Mario rarely saw otherwise. His voice small, the Koopa King asked the brothers, "Can I talk to you guys and Peach outside?"

Mario gave Bowser an unamused look before turning back to his meal, but Luigi whispered to his brother, "Maybe it's something important, we should go."

Sighing in reluctance, Mario got out of his chair, Luigi following suit, and the two of them followed Bowser out into the Mansion's courtyard, where Princess Peach was already waiting. Mario flashed a peace sign, saying, "Hey, Peach," while Luigi simply gave a polite wave.

Greeting Luigi with a hug and Mario with a kiss on the cheek, she began their little meeting with, "Okay, so there's something really important we need to discuss regarding the Mushroom Kingdom." Turning to Bowser, she inquired, "So tell me... what in the name of Eldstar possessed you to suddenly put all those aliens on the deep freeze?"

Mario's blood ran cold once more at the mention of the Shroobs, but he kept his calm this time, as he saw no need for a second meltdown in a mostly peaceful time. Nervously fidgeting with his claws, Bowser admitted, "Well, it's a long story, but the short version is that I wanted to recreate their technology."

Luigi remarked, "You mean you would have Shroobified your own troops?"

"What? No! I just wanted their weapons-"

Mario interrupted with, "-those same weapons that brought about death and destruction in the Mushroom Kingdom when we were _babies_ , Bowser."

"But-"

Peach finished with, "Bowser, until you prove that the Koopa Kingdom can be trusted once more, we will be severing all communications with your territory. I'm sorry it's come to this, but hiding the aliens that nearly drove us to extinction in your freezer, along with your reasons for them being in the cyrogenic storage, shows that you can't be trusted."

Peach left, and Luigi did the same. As Mario stood up to leave, he looked at Bowser and remarked, "I've forgiven you for everything except insulting Luigi, but I don't want to disagree with Peach, as I'm pretty sure Luigi's forgiven you as well. As of now, I want to keep it civil between all of us until we get back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Understood?"

Bowser nodded, and with that left looming over the Koopa King, Mario walked back into the Mansion, leaving Bowser outside to gather his thoughts.

* * *

 **Took me a while to think of a premise for this, sorry!**

 **The last part of this chapter is referring to an event that hasn't happened yet in the World of Light story, so stay tuned for that.**

 **Once more, leave a review, they're always appreciated!**

 **Sunny is in her _Metal Gear Rising_ outfit, and has been aged up to 14.**


	6. Skirmish on Spiral Mountain

**Multi-Man Smash has always been one of my personal highlights of the series, especially in _Melee_ , where DK could slap the ground all day and send those Wireframes flying. With that out of the way, the show is a go!**

* * *

Bowser's incredulous voice broke out with, "Wait, _500_ -Man Smash?!"

Master Hand cheerfully replied, "Yep! And as an added bonus..." Snapping his fingers, Master Hand conjured up a display before continuing, "Whoever KOs the highest amount of the Fighting Smash Team gets extra points added to their profile in the tournament standings, in addition to first pick for chore duty! However... if you get below a certain threshold, you will get penalized a quarter of your current standings." That raised murmurs of interest among the assembled crowd of Smashers, and Master Hand raised his hand to signal that silence was needed before concluding with, "On that note, we have a team battle today! Greninja and Snake versus... Palutena and Corrin!"

Dismissing the crowd, Master Hand then looked behind the curtain, where he saw his brother munching on a tray of cookies, and Crazy Hand, in a muffled voice, exclaimed, "Peach's cooking is the best!"

Intrigued, Master Hand went over to Crazy Hand to try some.

* * *

Much to everyone's relief, the earpieces that Red had found in the World of Light had been mass-produced for every Smasher once the two hands had been freed from Galeem and Dharkon's control, so that the Smashers could actually understand what the Pokémon were saying.

That could not have been more convenient for Snake, who was sitting with Greninja at the Spinda Café, going over strategies that they could use in their team battle, given that this was the first Smash tournament that both had attended at the same time. Snake, after taking a sip from a glass of Razz Juice, remarked, "Damn, this actually tastes pretty good." Looking at the Spinda who had given him the drink, he asked, "What's the secret?"

The Spinda said nothing, and instead stumbled its way to the back of the counter. Greninja, his eyes closed, began, _"Spinda are Pokémon of very few words, I don't think you're gonna get much out of them."_

Opening his eyes, Greninja saw that he was standing on the ceiling. After righting himself and fixing his tongue scarf out of embarrassment, he began, _"Okay, so what should we do to beat a half-dragon as well as a literal goddess?"_

Snake scratched his beard in thought, before answering, "I have grenades, landmines, C4 bricks, a tranquilizer, a mortar, an RPG, and I do have plenty of firearms… thank goodness Master Hand eased up on the gun rule." Pointing at the bandanna he was wearing while holding his SOCOM in the other hand, he smirked and said, "Unlimited ammo, baby." Reholstering his gun, he asked, "What do you have, Strider?"

Looking at a nearby clock, Greninja mused, _"How much time do we have before our match?"_

"Six hours, why?"

 _"You're going to be here for a while. See, I have Water Pledge, Night Slash, Spikes, U-Turn, Hydro Pump, Gunk Shot, Grass Knot, Ice Beam, Fire-type Hidden Power, Rock Slide, Bounce, Dark Pulse, Low Kick, Double Team, Substitute, Mat Block, Water Shuriken, and Shadow Sneak, and that's not even getting into the strategic portion!"_

Snake slammed his head on the table in response.

* * *

Erdrick's blade clashed with Marth's Falchion, but while Erdrick was no slouch with a blade, Marth simply had more years of experience with the Falchion, and he effortlessly parried away Erdrick's blade before lunging with an overhead slash which Erdrick blocked with Kaclang, turning his body into hard steel at the cost of mobility. His body reverting back to normal, Erdrick lunged in and grabbed Marth, and with a knowing grin, he snapped his fingers, casting Kamikazee.

A bright glow came from Erdrick's body, and Marth watched in shock as Erdrick blew himself up, sending Marth flying into a nearby tree. Groaning upon hearing something crunch, Marth did everything in his power to not black out.

Erdrick, while not knocked out, could barely stand, instead relying on his sword to balance himself. Kamikazee had always been his incredibly powerful last resort attack if he was in a jam, but at the same time, it was something that basically rendered him useless.

Marth, a hand on his ribcage, limped over to Erdrick and shook his hand, choking out, "Nice job today."

Erdrick, with a weak smile on his face, groaned out, "You weren't so bad yourself." Almost falling over, he asked, "Would you like to go to the hospital?"

"Boy, would I… Caeda's _not_ going to be happy."

* * *

"Do you know what this means?"

Red, looking at Matthew, asked, "What _does_ it mean?"

Matthew, dressed as Red's rival, Blue, yelled, "I am the most powerful Pokémon trainer _in the world_!"

"Cut!"

Ivysaur felled a nearby elm tree, and Leaf, in exasperation, said, "Not _that_ Cut, Ivysaur…" Ivysaur apologized, and Leaf turned to Red and Matthew, flashing them a thumbs-up, exclaiming, "Great job, guys!" Looking at Matthew, she asked, "I am curious, though… which six Poké Balls did you take from the Poké Ball room?"

Matthew sent out a Solrock, a Heracross, an Infernape, a Staraptor, a Weavile, and a Hydreigon out. The Brutal Pokémon, in a complete contradiction of its category, affectionately nuzzled Matthew with one of its arm heads, while Red and Leaf looked on in shock. Hydreigon growled something out, and Red said, "I… think it wants to be your partner, Matthew."

Matthew held out the Beast Ball that the Hydreigon had been kept in and pointed to himself, and the Hydreigon eagerly nodded. Matthew stroked its neck, and much to his surprise, it purred. Recalling all six Pokémon, he passed five of the Poké Balls to Red, saying, "Show me the footage at dinner," while walking to Master Hand's office with the Beast Ball in hand.

* * *

"Sure. Make sure you feed it on the regular, though."

Matthew, in his head, thought, _"Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be,"_ before thanking Master Hand and walking out of the office.

* * *

 _"Snake and Greninja VS Corrin and Palutena starts in three minutes! The match will be seven minutes maximum, with three stocks per Smasher!"_

Marth and Erdrick looked up at the television in the hospital wing, while at the same time, Irebun, Solo, Eight, and Caeda, taking care of their respective acquaintances (in Caeda's case, her husband), enthusiastically took some stools into the room.

Matthew, in the middle of showing Sveta his new Pokémon, heard the notice, and, grabbing her hand, he excitedly dragged her to the main spectator room, returning Hydreigon at the same time.

* * *

Snake and Greninja stood on the blue teleporters, while next to them, Palutena and Corrin stood on the red ones. Up above, the stage list began randomly flashing images of various locales before settling on Banjo's home of Spiral Mountain. Snake and Greninja exchanged looks, the Ninja Pokémon helplessly shrugging just as the four of them were teleported to the mountain.

Snake disengaged his Octocamo, emitting electric sparks while saying, "Kept you waiting, huh?" Greninja came out of a Moon Ball and struck a pose, while Corrin dropped out of the sky in her dragon form and let out a ferocious roar before turning back to her human form. Lastly, Palutena entered from a pair of golden doors which glowed with a heavenly light.

Master Hand, in the background, boomed, "3… 2… 1… **_GO_**!"

As Snake assumed the CQC stance he had fought Liquid Ocelot in, Palutena pointed her staff at Snake, using Autoreticle to catch him off guard, while Greninja used Shadow Sneak, melting into a pool of shadow. As Corrin tracked the shadow and readied her left hand for a Dragon Fang Thrust, the shadow vanished, and as Corrin looked around in confusion, Greninja kicked her in the back, sending her flying.

Up above, Gruntilda zoomed by on her broom, jeering, "You had a choice between Hoshido and Nohr, tell me, what encouraged you to be such a bore?"

Snake found the rhyme to be pretty funny, and he activated his Octocamo once more before firing a few shots at Palutena with his SOCOM. Palutena weaved through the bullets in a fashion similar to Bayonetta before jumping at Snake and spinning her staff around herself, repeating ad infinitum before she managed to successfully drag Snake off into the left blast zone, taking the mercenary's first stock.

* * *

Watching the fight with Joker and a somewhat terrified Pit, Bayonetta mused, "Damn, the goddess has style…"

Joker asked, "Didn't she just use the same move over and over again?"

"Whatever works, little one…"

* * *

Greninja had successfully poisoned Corrin with a hard-hitting Gunk Shot, and he froze her solid with Ice Beam before using Low Kick to push her into the lower blast zone, taking away Corrin's first stock. Whirling around, he ate a magic-boosted heel to the face, courtesy of Palutena. His eyes narrowing, Greninja then used Grass Knot, tripping her. A kunai made out of dark energy materialized in Greninja's hand, and he used Night Slash on Palutena, sending her flying.

Snake jumped at Corrin before unleashing a flurry of kicks, before taking a potshot with his M4 Custom. Corrin dodged, and pinned Snake to the ground with Dragon Lunge, but before she could capitalize, a stray Water Shuriken knocked her off balance, and Snake pulled out his RPG-7. Taking aim, he led the shot a little before firing, sending Corrin towards the rightmost blast zone and taking her second stock.

At the same time, Greninja was sent careening off into the distance by Palutena's Explosive Flame, but not before he had blasted Palutena with a high-pressure Hydro Pump, sending her flying off the side, resulting in a stock trade.

Snake hit Corrin with a knee thrust followed by a downward double axe handle, and he planted a landmine at his feet before jumping over it and throwing a brick of C4 onto a spot a few meters away. Looking at Greninja, Snake said, "You know what needs to be done." Greninja nodded, and used Spikes and Toxic Spikes, coating the mountain in both normal and venomous caltrops.

Gruntilda zoomed by once more, taunting, "So what if you are a cool ninja frog, that stupid tongue scarf makes you look uglier than even a hog!"

The moment of lost concentration had allowed Corrin to get up close and shoot him with a point blank Dragon Fang Shot, stunning Greninja, before the jaws clamped shut, sending Greninja to the other side of the mountain. Snake then tackled Corrin, knocking her into the bed of Spikes that had been set earlier, causing some of the caltrops to get stuck in her feet.

At that moment, a Smash Ball fell onto the grass with a loud clunk, drawing the attention of both Snake and Palutena, and the latter used Explosive Flame to try and break it. The Smash Ball instead rolled onto Snake's landmine as a result of the force of the flames, and the ensuing explosion blew it towards the C4 brick that had been placed earlier. Snake detonated it, and the air suddenly became charged as he absorbed the power of the Smash Ball, radiating with a multicolored aura. Snake considered his options, given that he had both the Grenade Launcher from the third tournament as well as a new airstrike that Master Hand had granted him.

Having made a decision, he grinned, exclaiming, "It's showtime!" Pulling out a smoke grenade, he flung it onto the ground, obscuring Palutena and Corrin's view of him and Greninja as he began selecting his targets. Once he had decided on three missiles on Palutena and two on Corrin, he gave the signal, and five missiles were let loose, unerringly homing in on the two. The first missile sent Corrin flying off into the distance, while adding insult to injury when the second missile hit her after a good minute of chasing, taking her last stock.

Meanwhile, Palutena had dodged the first missile, but not the second and third ones, so she was holding onto her staff for support while the poison from Greninja's Toxic Spikes was slowly chipping away at her strength.

* * *

Young Link, with Saria and the Zelda from his timeline accompanying him, was watching in the main spectator's lobby with Matthew and Sveta, and upon seeing Snake's Final Smash, he almost spit out the hearty swill of Lon Lon Milk he had just drank.

* * *

" _ **SHARE STOCK!**_ "

Snapping his fingers, Master Hand transferred one of Palutena's two remaining stocks to Corrin. As she respawned, she bared her fangs in anger and began glowing with a purple aura as she turned into her dragon form, shooting a rapid torrent of Savage Breath towards Greninja, who barely managed to pull up Mat Block to shield himself.

Snake shot a Nikita missile at her, but the missile was destroyed upon contact with Corrin's Dragon Lunge. Letting out a hellacious scream of agony, Corrin charged Snake, the Yato Blade spinning like it was a chainsaw.

Looking behind him, Snake tripped up Corrin and kicked her off the stage with a low thrust kick behind him. As she tried to recover with Draconic Ascent, however, Snake jumped off and hit her with a brutal axe kick, sending her down to Spiral Mountain's lower blast zone and taking Corrin out of the match at the cost of Snake's second stock.

Gruntilda zoomed by for one last rhyme, and said, "The legendary mercenary has finally awoken, didn't he use to be old and broken?"

As Palutena looked on in shock, she regained her composure just in time to dodge a Gunk Shot courtesy of Greninja, who followed up by getting in close and using his tongue scarf to send her up into the air, before hitting her with an upward corkscrew kick. As Snake respawned, he saw Palutena being sent upwards by Greninja, and he jumped off the platform and landed an upwards dropkick, sending Palutena flying (and screaming) off into the distance.

Master Hand, upon seeing Palutena vanish, bellowed, " _ **GAME!**_ "

* * *

As the screen in the spectator's room transitioned into the victory screen, Master Hand's voice said, " _ **BLUE TEAM… WINS!**_ "

Snake did a spin kick and a side kick before assuming a CQC stance, saying, "Not even close!" while Greninja did a flip and a sweep kick before standing up and crossing his arms.

However, everyone else was talking about the mysterious power that Corrin had taken on, due to it being so unexpected…

* * *

The four of them back on the teleporter pads, Greninja, Palutena, Snake, and Corrin all received some Smash Coins from Master Hand as a reward for the match, with Greninja and Snake receiving more due to being the victors. After a congratulatory handshake to Snake for winning his first Smash match in four years, Master Hand dismissed the lot of them.

* * *

Once Snake walked back into his room, Sunny tackled him in a hug, exclaiming, "Papa Snake, that was amazing!" As Snake kneeled down and affectionately patted her on the back, Hal, with two of their six huskies walking beside him, joined in, the two huskies affectionately nuzzling Snake, Otacon, and Sunny.

* * *

 **I've been working on _Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: World of Light_ for quite a bit, but a chapter shouldn't be expected until late June or early July. In the meantime, enjoy some slice-of-life filler, Grunty's rhymes were really fun for me to work on.**


End file.
